Naruto Akkipudden
by NovaBlade 67
Summary: 12 years ago a friendship between a young Hanabi and a boy from a foreign country was formed. Little did they know of the bond it may grow into with a possibility of something more. Their relationship will be challenged as a powerful evil has come threatening the ninja part of the world. Older Hanabi. Hanabi x OC. Heavily an AU story. Ooc Hanabi.
1. Chapter 1- Familiar Visitors

Hey guys Novablade 67 here. So i'm not sure if i'll continue Demon Slayer Shinobis cuz i kinda lost interest in it. But this one i think i'll stick with. Somewhat of the same circumstances storywise. Little different twist to it. this story has fairy tail and saint seiya elements in it, but none of the casts from those two series appear in this story because it's centered in an alternate universe that meshes the naruto world with a made up one.

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto/ Fairy Tail/ Saint Seiya or their characters i only own the oc's.**

 _Chapter 1- Familiar visitors from afar_

Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves.. This village is one of the 5 great hidden villages scattered throughout the elemental nations. Konoha, lies within the land of Fire and is the most well known of the hidden villages. However, what no one in the elemental nations realize is that this village has a very dark secret. This secret is even above talk of the nine tailed fox in terms of S class forbidden information. But we'll get to that later.

A family of 5, two boys, a girl, and their parents stare off into the horizon. The boy was playing with a small hyuga girl when he suddenly stopped. The hyuga girl bumped into him and hard. "Ow! what'd you suddenly stop for?! That hurt! You made me bump my nose.," The girl complained. The boy apologetically laughed. "Sorry about that Hana, I have to go now though.," The boy said smiling. "Aw, do you have to?," The girl asked pouting. The flame hair and golden eyed boy smiled before responding to his friend. "Yes I have to. My Mom and Dad are calling for me.," The boy answered. The little girl couldn't help but to pout, but then cheered up when she thought that she was going to see her friend again the next day. "Ok. I guess if you have to go i can't stop you. See you tomorrow?," The girl replied hopeful. "Yeah.", The boy smiled and waved.

 _Time skip- Later that same night_

It was night time in Konoha and the young girl had snuck out of her clan's compound to go see her friend. She had raven black hair, white pupiless eyes with a hint of lavender surrounding them, a black shirt, matching pants, and clear creme colored skin. She opted to go bearfoot so no one could hear her leave. Little did she know, that her her mother Fumiko Hyuga was aware the whole time. The hyuga mother had decided to follow her daughter in secret and see what she was up to.

The 5 year old hyuga girl reached a clearing before speaking up. "Did you wait long?," She asked. That's when the boy with fiery orange hair and golden eyes turned to face her. He smiled before jumping down from a boulder and landing with a soft thud on the ground. "No, I've only been waiting a for a few minutes Hana.,"The boy answered. The girl puffed out her cheeks in a pout. Why did he call her that? She told him not to call her that name. After a while she just gave up because he kept calling her by that nickname. "Listen Hana.. There's something i meant to tell you earlier.," The boy started. The girl raised her eyebrows in a questioning look, she was curious and listened. "Yes? What is it?," The girl asked. The boy then frowned as he knew this would hurt his friend to hear what he was about to say. "I have to.. go away for awhile.," The boy said. "Go away?," The hyuga asked. She wasn't sure what her friend meant by that.

The boy then straightened up and delivered the news as gently as he could. "You won't see me for awhile. Something happened in my dad's home country so he has to return there immediately.," The boy answered. The girl looked down, an indicator that she was sad. "oh.. I see. When will you come back?," She asked. "I don't know.," The boy answered. "But, You don't go right away yet do you?," she asked. The boy's smile returned as he ruffled her hair. "No, I suppose not. Oh! Here, I want you to have this pendant.,"The boy said as he handed her a necklace with a dragon shaped pendant at the end of it. "Wow, thank you. But are you giving it to me?,"The girl asked. "I want you to have it as a reminder of me. So whenever you feel sad or lonely, just hold on to this pendant. It'll remind you that I'll come back to see you soon.," the boy said.

The girl nodded. "Ok I'll see you tomorrow then!," the girl said as she skipped off back toward the Hyuga clan's compound. Fumiko watched the boy abit longer, she could tell that he was sad. He was sad that he had to lie to his friend. But this was for the best. Even though he wanted that next day with Hana to come, he knew it wouldn't. The Hyuga girl was blissfully unaware of what was really going on though.

However, the next day wouldn't come because the boy's family had to move away suddenly due to some trouble in his father's home country. That little girl would wait until she could see her friend again for 12 long years. And each day she wondered how her friend was doing or if she would ever see him again. This girl was none other than Hanabi Hyuga, the Hyuga clan heiress. She regretted that she never got to say goodbye to him, but that was in the past. All she could do now was wait for her friend to come back to her, and wait she would.

 _Time Skip- 12 years later_

It's been 12 years since that day. That day that her childhood friend never showed up to play with her. That was the saddest day of her life, she realized then that he'd lied to her. Often times, she'd been tempted to just shatter the pendant that boy gave to her. But for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to do that. It.. it was too important to her. During these 12 years, Hanabi Hyuga has grown into a very beautiful young woman. Not quite the beauty her elder sister Hinata was, but still a close second for any male shinobi to possibly think about making a pass on her.

Each time one approached her, she just shot them down though. Although she trusted her sister's fiance, Naruto Uzumaki, she didn't trust other males her age. She'd been hurt by one long ago after all, one she thought was her friend. Hanabi had grown very cold during that time towards most men, there were very few she actually trusted. This worried her father, Hiashi and her cousin Neji to a great extent (Note: in this reality Neji survives the 3rd shinobi war, he doesn't die.). Of course the hyuga elders didn't mind it one bit, she'd be easier to control this way.

As fate would have it though, Hanabi would not stay cold for long. A few individuals in bizzarre clothing (western casual clothes) came to the village gate. At first, the guards didn't know who they were and were being cautious. But when the raven haired woman spoke up and got a good look at her face, they immediately recognized her. This woman, was at one time a resident of konoha. But that was well over 20 years ago back when the 4th hokage was briefly in power over the village. "Hold it right there, state your business strangers.,"a guard named Tetsu said.

A man who looked to be in his late teens walked to the guard and explained the reason for their visit to konoha. "We were sent to warn your Hokage of this. We merely want extend a hand of friendship to a neighboring country.," The teen said. The guards pondered this before deciding to let the group pass through the gate. They were escorted to the Hokage's Tower to present their case to the Hokage. The group received a lot of strange looks from the villagers they passed. The citizens of the leaf had never seen such odd looking attire before, so they were just naturally curious.

It was about this time that the group of visitors had reached the Hokage's office. They were then brought before the current Hokage, Tsunade Senju, the 5th Hokage of the hidden leaf village. "I've brought the visitors as you requested, lady Tsunade.," A young woman named Shizune told her employer. The Hokage turned and spoke up. "Thank you, Shizune. You can leave now.," The woman known as Tsunade answered. "Of course.," Shizune replied. Shizune then left to attend to her other duties, leaving the strangers alone with the Hokage.

Tsunade was certainly no stranger to visitors, but she'd never seen such odd looking attire. Were they shinobi from outside of the elemental nations? The more she considered that as an option, the less it made sense. Somehow, she didn't get the feeling that they were shinobi. Only one way to know for sure, that was to ask them. "I welcome you to Konoha. What might bring shinobi like yourselves out this way?," Tsunade asked. The man and the woman in front looked at each other before the man spoke up.

He cleared his throat before responding. This Hokage was obviously under the wrong assumption about them, it was their job to enlighten her. "Forgive me for saying so, lady Hokage. But, it would seem that you're ill informed about us. We are not shinobi in the slightest.," The man responded. Tsunade raised a questioning eyebrow, had she been wrong? "You're not Shinobi? Well if you're not shinobi, then what are you?," Tsunade asked confused. The man with orange hair knew this was coming, so he was quick with an answer. "We are what are better known as Demon Slayers. What we use isn't chakra based. And while it's good to have chakra and hand signs, those aren't effective against the enemy we face everyday.," The man answered.

This intrigued Tsunade for some reason, she wanted to know more. "I would satisfy your curiosity Lady Hokage, but that isn't my call to make. That would be up to her excellency the empress.," The man answered. "Empress?," Tsunade asked. "Yes, I'm sure you've heard of the large Country to the north of you and the other elemental nations?," The man asked. Tsunade nodded. "Yes I have. The Azure Republic, correct?," Tsunade responded. The man nodded. He then pardoned himself for not introducing himself. He properly introduced himself as Derek Dragonblade, the current head of the Dragonblade clan.

Derek explained that although he was one of the head commanders in what they called the Dawn's Alliance, he could not make that decision alone. There was an agreement between the ruler of the Azure Republic, him, and the Dawn's Alliance to never decide on something critical without consent of the other. "The Empress would like to meet representatives from your village at a neutral location on the border between Azure and the land of Iron in a few weeks to discuss things. We of the Dawn's Alliance would like to extend a hand of friendship towards your village. An Alliance between our two sides would go a long way towards ensuring your shinobi are ready for the threat that has already made landfall in the elemental nations.," Derek explained.

Tsunade was confused. "Threat? What is this threat that is inside our borders?," Tsunade asked. "That would be... The Sylverant Empire. They've already invaded the land of lightning and are looking to sack The hidden cloud village.," Derek answered. Tsunade was shocked to say the least, how could this happen? Derek and his wife, Katsura, turned to their kids. "This will take awhile to explain to her. Why don't you go find your friend, son?," Katsura told him. The teen nodded and left to go find his childhood friend. He hadn't seen her in 12 years, maybe it was time he settled things between them.

Of course his sister wanted to tag along because she wanted to explore konoha, the teens then left the hokage's office. Luckily, he knew exactly where to find his friend. More than likely, she'd be waiting in the same spot as on that day 12 years ago. "Hey, Colbert, Kouga?,"The teen asked his brothers. "Yeah?," Colbert asked. "Would you mind showing mist around for a little while? There's something i have to take care of first.," The teen asked. Both brothers nodded as they went with Mist to explore konoha for a bit. Now he could focus. The teen then headed straight for the woods outside of the Hyuga clan hq.

 _With Hanabi_

It was a pretty normal day for Hanabi, she'd train, talk to Hinata and Naruto, and then she'd go back to the same spot she always did. One of the few friends she made was Sakura Haruno. She was a bit older than her, but they still got along pretty well. Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto were all with her this time. No one aside from Hinata knew what special significance this Forrest outside of the Hyuga clan's compound held for Hanabi. She still found herself wondering how that boy from her childhood was doing. This caused her to grip the pendant on her neck and attempt to smash it in rage, bit she could never do it. This particular time when she felt the urge to do so, a very familiar voice interrupted her. This voice was one she never thought she'd ever hear again.

As angry as she was, she also missed that voice. All of her previous emotions came rising to the surface. When she turned, there he was. It was her childhood friend, Maxwell Dragonblade. He had Fiery orange hair, Gold eyes, tanned skin, scars near his right eye and his lower face. He wore mostly black with a silver undershirt, steel gray bandages on his exposed arms and legs, brown pants, and cyan blue boots. "N-No way... Am I seeing things? It.. is you! Max!!!," Hanabi said. The Hyuga heiress cried as she rushed up to him and hugged him. Max's eyes softened upon seeing his childhood friend open up to him. He comforted her by rubbing her back as she cried into his shoulder.

The boy frowned, he knew he'd caused her to cry and he couldn't forgive himself for that. Hanabi then pushed away from him before gripping his shirt and hitting him repeatedly while still having tears streaming down her face. "Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Why? Why didn't you come that day without even saying goodbye?! Do you know how long I waited for you?!," Hanabi asked frustrated. Max's eyes softened again as he grabbed her hand and held it.

"You're right. I should've said something. I'm sorry. I promise, I won't make you cry like that again. Next time you cry, I'll make sure they're tears of joy.," Max answered.

Hanabi lifted her head and allowed max to wipe away her tears. The two then smiled at each other. He was back, and after all this time. Hanabi's friend came back to her. She wanted to enjoy this moment for just a little while longer. Her friend who she had been crushing on whenever she thought of him was holding her in his arms.

Would this peace be able to last though? Only time will tell. An eerie shadow looms on the horizon of the elemental nations, will Konoha and her shinobi be ready for it?

 _ **To be continued in chapter 2- A powerful new foe; A new alliance?**_


	2. New Foe Birth of a new Alliance?

**Hey Guys, Novablade 67 here again. I figured that it was about time i started updating my stories since i haven't in awhile, may as well start with this one.**

 **p.s. _This story will have some different twists to it so it won't all be canonical. This story is in a world that's a mix between the the naruto world and the saint seiya world.. with some fairy tail elements sprinkled in there too. Anyways enjoy chapter 2!_**

 ** _Chapter 2: New foe; Birth of a new Alliance?_**

Hanabi stood there, being held in Max's strong arms for what seemed like an eternity. It was a nice feeling. "You ok now, Hana?," Max asked his friend. Hanabi looked up at him after wiping away her tears as she smiled again at him. "Yeah, I think I'm ok now. Thanks for asking Max.," Hanabi answered. Max smirked at this. "Heh, no problem Hanabi.," Max answered her. Just then, Sakura spoke up. "Hanabi, who is this guy?," Sakura asked. Hanabi then remembered that she'd forgotten to introduce him to Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata. "Oh, right! Ahem! Sakura, Naruto, and big sis this is my childhood friend.. Maxwell Dragonblade. But you can just call him Max.," Hanabi introduced him.

Hinata's eyes widened as she suddenly remembered Hanabi telling her about him. "So you're "THAT" Max. I almost didn't recognize you.," Hinata said. "Now that you mention it.. He does look familiar somehow..," Naruto said as if trying to remember him. "Baka, Naruto! He was in the academy too. He was just a few grades below us is all.," Sakura said as she almost bonked Naruto on the head but restrained herself. "Wait.. you're Miss Hinata, aren't you?," Max asked the elder hyuga daughter to which Hinata nodded.

Hanabi decided to switch the subject after they were acclimated with each other now. "So Max, what brings you back to Konoha after all these years? Not that I'm complaining or anything.," Hanabi added. "Ah yeah. Thanks for reminding me Hanabi. Well.. I'm afraid it's because of some news you won't like.," Max replied. All three Konoha residents raised questioning eyebrows. Seeing this, Max knew he was supposed to continue on with his explanation. "What news won't we like?," Sakura asked. Max sighed, he had to tell them now. "War has reached the elemental nations, unfortunately. And.. I'm afraid the Hidden Cloud village has.. fallen.," Max said solemnly.

All three shinobi's eyes widened, but none more than Naruto's. "What?!," Sakura exclaimed in disbelief. "How?! How did the hidden cloud fall?!," Naruto asked. Max tightened his hand into a fist and grit his teeth as if he was just as enraged about the news as Naruto was. "It.. was.. Them.," Max managed to say. "Them? Them who?! Tell us! There are Ninja in that village that are our friends!," Naruto shouted. Hinata put a hand on her fiance's shoulder to calm him down, which he did upon seeing her concerned face. "Just tell us Max. Who do you mean by "them"?," Hanabi asked.

Somehow, just by hearing Hanabi's voice, Max was able to calm himself down enough to tell them the identity of this potential new foe. "The Sylverant Empire", Max answered. Hanabi's eyes widened, she'd heard about them. They were the Malicious force that'd enslaved two thirds of the known world. "This is the enemy Max has been having to deal with?!," Hanabi thought. Max then changed the subject though to a less gloomy one. "Well enough about that. The Empress wants to meet you in a few weeks. And.. while I'm here, I figured we could catch up on some things.," Max said trying to ease the tension in the air.

This caused Hanabi to smile. Max always did have a way of lightening the mood whenever things were gloomy. "So when does she want to meet us?," Sakura asked curiously. "In a few days time. So as soon as we're able to get some representatives from the leaf to go meet her.," Max answered. Something had been bothering Naruto the entire time Max spoke to them about this empress from the Azure Republic.. Not once did he ever mention her name. And also... He couldn't feel any sort of chakra from max. Was it just a highly advanced type of nature chakra or.. was it not even chakra at all? But there was a third possibility too. Could his chakra be at such an advanced level that it couldn't be detected?

The more Naruto considered the third option, the less it made sense. It had to be his second guess, it was the only reason that made any sense. "Hmm.. I know he's Hanabi's childhood friend but, I don't trust him completely. Not yet at least.," Naruto told himself. Max guessed what Naruto was thinking of asking just by the look on his face, so he indulged the blond's curiosity. "If you're wondering the Empress's name Naruto, it's Emeryll. Emeryll M. Uzumaki is the current empress of the Azure Republic.," Max Answered.

Having his question answered, Naruto just stayed silent until food was mentioned. The group decided that they'd catch up over some lunch at a certain whiskered blond's favorite place to eat: Ichiraku's Ramen. The four had a pleasant afternoon chatting with each other as some more of Naruto's friends eventually met up with them and joined the group. Needless to say, some of them were rather surprised when they saw Max. It'd over a decade since they'd seen him or even heard any word about him. The Konoha 11 were all but grown now, and Hanabi wasn't far behind. She was 17 years old now, Max was just a year older at 18.

Ino almost couldn't believe that this Flame haired teenager was the same little boy from 12 years ago. He was so handsome now, and his eyes showed they had power in them. Of Course, she knew better than to steal another girl's man. Ino had observed the way in which Hanabi looked at Max, it was pretty obvious that she liked him. Kiba was having difficulty adjusting to what he saw, but he was more curious as to how Max become so strong in the time he was away from Konoha. Choji probably took this surprise the best out of anyone, while Shino just didn't care all that much. Shikamaru was a little nervous to talk to him, Lee wanted to fight him, Tenten didn't know what to think, and Neji was more than a bit suspicious of him.

Now that he was back, Max figured that it was time he visited the Hyuga clan. "Hana.," Max said getting Hanabi's attention. Hanabi looked to him, she knew what that look meant. "It's time then, huh?" Hanabi asked. Max nodded, it was time to finally face the Hyuga clan after all this time. He cleared his throat and got the attention of the Konoha 11. "As great as it would be to catch up with you guys, i have to go. There's something I need to take care of that can't be put off any longer.," Max said. Hinata spared a glance towards Hanabi before giving her a nod of understanding.

She shared that look with Naruto who now understood the situation after a few moments. "We understand. We'll see you later, you two.," Hinata replied. Max and Hanabi gave them a respectful bow and walked off. Around this time, Colbert, Koga, and Mist saw Max and Hanabi walk off. "Sorry about that sis, looks like we just missed them.,"Colbert apologized. "It's fine, brother probably has something important to do first is all.", Mist answered. This is when the Konoha 11 noticed them. "Who are you?," Sakura asked. "Who are we? Who are you guys and how do you know my big brother?," Mist asked back. The others eyes widened. "EHH?! BIG BROTHER?!," they all said in unison. Colbert sighed, he could see that he'd have to explain. This was going to take awhile...

 **Back with Derek, Katsura, and Tsunade**

The couple had finished explaining the situation to the 5th Hokage and were waiting on a response now. "That's all we know, Lady 5th.," Katsura said. Tsunade was silent for several minutes as she contemplated all of the info these two people had given to her. "That's... alot to take in.. And you're sure all of this is true?," Tsunade replied. "Yes, Lady Hokage. We're positive.," Derek answered. Tsunade thought for a minute before speaking up again. " _I see.. Is our situation truly that terrible?,"_ Tsunade asked just to be sure. Both Derek and Katsura nodded in agreement.

Tsunade then rose from her desk to thank them for the information they shared. She then asked if they'd be willing to train the leaf shinobi how to fight like they do. "That's why we're here, Lady 5th.," Derek answered. She thanked the two for their time as the Dragonblade's left soon after. Tsunade slumped back in her chair afterwards, it was as if the wind was knocked out of her. "Lady Tsunade, are actually going to believe them?," Shizune asked skeptical. "They weren't lying Shizune, so it must be true.. What a terrifying situation we've found ourselves in. Perhaps proceeding with the plan to meet the Azure Republic's leader would be wise. Shizune, assemble a team you think of as trustworthy to be representatives for this meeting in a few weeks time.," Tsunade replied. Shizune nodded.

While she was skeptical of the visitor's words, she trusted Tsunade as the leader of Konoha. Whatever Tsunade saw best for the village, she would abide by without question.

 ** _In another location_**

Humanoid creatures in bizzarre armor gathered inside of a structure that was once the office of the Raikage. Smoldering tendrils of smoke dust littered the area. This is what was once the Hidden Cloud village in the land of lightning. One thing these shadowed humanoid creatures had in common was that they all had horns protruding from their heads. The first to speak was a beast like creature in silver armor. *insert Fairy tail Ost: Tartarus theme version 2*

 _voice- Ha! that was far too easy!_

 _voice 2- Ugh! Shut your babbling you dolt! It isn't just about how we can overpower these insects, Dojiri._

This was Demon General Dojiri, a Demon of Destruction. The voice who berated Dojiri, belonged to Asherah, another one of the Demon Generals. All of them had titles. Dojiri the Destroyer, Asherah the Goddess of Immorality, Kamikiru the Inferno, Taiga of the Dead Sea, Mitsumori the Destroyer of Time, Kizumu of the Black Sky, Grimoire Master of the Dead, Kaito the Slashing Blade, Kajin Master of Space, Ghor the God Dark Thunder, Tartaros the cursed, Choral the Lord of venom, and Teraphim the Lord of the Dark moon. 13 Demon Generals in all, and each with powers beyond human belief.

One of the hidden villages was wiped out. Their next target, the hidden mist village. What do these Demons want? And are the shinobi of the elemental nations ready for foes of such devastating power?

 ** _To be continued in chapter 3: Crimson Empress; Alliance formed!_**


End file.
